Welcome Home
by The Writer Keeps Writing
Summary: Haruka may seem like an emotionless,boring person, but he is actually someone who loves fun. Sousuke should know. [Drabble, SouHaru. Future Fish AU].


**I decided to post my first thing. I LOVE SOUHARU TO PIECES AND I WAS GREATLY DISSAPOINTED WHEN I DIDN'T FIND MUCH STUFF ABOUT THEM HERE SO- I'm going to try and change that ;D/JK IM A SLOW WRITER**

**I love them.**

**Sorry if it's kinda OOC ahhh ;;""**

* * *

><p>"I'm home" only said the very tired cop as he made his way into his home. The scent of mackerel filled the air, and he just <em>knew<em> what was his lovely partner up to. He sighed, making his way to the kitchen.

Haruka stood there, continuing to cook and pretended he didn't hear him. Sousuke knew he knew though, and made his way to the smaller male, calmly wrapping his arms around him and hugging him a bit tightly. He sighed again, this time through his nose.

"Mackerel? _Again?_ Seriously, don't you get tired of it...?" He trailed off as he stared down at said dish being prepared.

"No" Haruka just spat back. Sousuke just rolled his eyes and let go of his lover.

"I'm going to bath" he simply said. He didn't know why he did it, but he just took off his shirt and threw it over the couch on the living room as he made his way upstairs to take his bath. He was always an organized man, so it was just unnatural for him to do that. But in the end, he just guessed he was too tired to care.

Haruka, however, as soon as he noticed this action, came up with an idea.

* * *

><p>When Sousuke made his way back to the dinning room while drying his hair with a towel, he noticed his dinner, the usual mackerel, was already neatly served. It was just his plate, so he guessed Haruka had already eaten.<p>

_'Geez, couldn't he wait for me...?'_ he loved him, but damn could he annoy him sometimes with his actions. Sighing for the third time in the night, he let the towel hang on his shoulders as he took his seat on the table, and after saying his usual prayers, he started to eat.

To be perfectly honest, Sousuke had always hated mackerel, but after deciding to spend his life with the chef, well, he was kind of forced to like it. He had to admit thought, it was what Haruka knew how to prepare the best, and anyways, no matter how much he protested, Haruka was not going to stop preparing his favorite dish, so he just had to suck it up and eat it, since he didn't want to starve either. He ended up liking it though, at least a bit.

Speaking of the chef, where was he...? He hadn't seen him ever since he went to bath.

Realizing this, Sousuke hurried to finish his dish, and quickly stood up, plate in hand. "Nanase...?" he called out while looking around. He recieved no response. While he got slightly worried, he decided to shrug it off until he finished washing his plate, which was exactly what he did.

Once he was done with the dishes, he dried his hand with the towel on his shoulders as he walked out the kitchen, looking around.

"Oi, Nanase" he called out again. He was about to say his name a third time, louder, until he finally recieved a response.

"You called, cop?" Hearing out his lover's voice, he turned his head to find said person standing there, wearing _nothing_ but the shirt he had carelessly thrown over the couch some 15 minutes ago.

"...Y-You..." Sousuke was frozen. This wasn't the first time he did something like this, and this obviously wasn't the last time, as he wore a lustful gaze in his eyes, who never stopped scanning the taller male who still stood there, speechless.

If you are wondering why is he so frozen, it is all because Haruka was not only almost naked, but he couldn't help but stand there in the most suggestive pose he could think of. I mean, seriously, what is he now, a calendar model?

"You...just don't know when to stop...do you?" A small smirk formed on the taller man's face. That small, sexy smirk the smaller male loved.

"Am I getting arrested now...?" while he said this, he made his way over to Sousuke. Once he was finally in front of him, he put on of his hands on his cheek as he sneaked the other to the back of his head, pulling him closer. "Are you going to punish me...?"

Small chuckled from the other one ended in "You bet I am"

What a night.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY FUTURE FISH<strong>


End file.
